Ties That Bind
by Always Telling Stories
Summary: SEQUEL TO FAMILY IS FAMILY. Mary has been living with the Hewitt's for almost a year. She gave birth to Thomas' son William. Mary's worst fear, that the family will corrupt William as they did Thomas. They are convinced Mary will become a willing member of the family in every way. She and William have to escape one way or another. Thomas/Leatherface/OC Blood, Gore, Sex, Rape
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequal to Family is Family. This is rated M for graphic scenes of all kinds. I do not own any of the original Texas Chainsaw characters. Please review I enjoy reading them.

The sound of baby Will crying woke Mary from her sleep. Her body was sore and ached while she attempted to sit up. She might've recovered faster if she had given birth in a hospital with all the medical help it would have provided but she had anything but. How did women do it years ago. No hospital or modern medicine it was no wonder some mothers died along with some babies. So far she and William were doing fine. He was healthy and strong and she was recovering well enough.

She lifted to a sitting position and sighed. Her abdomen still cramped every so often. Just as she was about to get up she felt Thomas touch her shoulder to stop her and instead he rose and went to William's handmade crib and lifted the crying infant from it. Mary was amazed at how small William looked against Thomas. A large baby but a very large father who cradled him. He was always so gentle with the baby. Thomas returned to Mary's side and handed her William. She took him gently into her arms.

He was two weeks old now. He seemed to be born an expert nurser. Most of the time it was easy and if only for that time she forgot where she was and they were the only two people in the world. When he had finished eating she went to stand but Thomas took William from her and laid him back in his crib. He had been waiting on her ever since she had given birth.

Thomas laid back down in the bed and laid out his arm under Mary's pillow. When she laid down she was on her back but he curled his arm so it moved her body to lay on his chest. There was rarely a night he didn't have a hold on her in some way. Laying on his chest she could hear the steady thump of his heart. Slow and rhythmic it lulled her to sleep not that she required much help being up most nights with the baby.

The morning light sent a glow into the room through the dark curtains. Luda Mae had made them to keep light from shinning so brightly in and waking Mary or the baby if they didn't need to be. Mary laid on her back for a moment and rubbed her eyes. She would admit that the bed was more comfortable than the one at the farmhouse and that the room had a warmer feeling with the log or possibly cedar interior. She had always liked the idea of a cabin but this was far from how she wanted to live in one.

Slowly she sat up and looked towards William's crib. He laid there sound asleep. He woke every three hours or so to eat. Given his larger size he started sleeping for longer stretches of time sooner and Mary was thankful for that. Mary swung her feet off the bed and they landed on the wood floor. When she stood up she stretched her arms above her head and made her way to the bathroom. Technically there wasn't true running water in the house. If the generator was on then the well pump was running. Otherwise there were two manual well pumps, one at the kitchen sink and in the bathroom for the tub. Faucets at everything but obviously they didn't work unless the generator was turned on.

Mary lifted the large pitcher and poured water into the basin then washed her face. The towel hung from the wash stand rod and she used it to dry her face quickly before replacing it. She hated that there was usually no running water most of the time. Once washed as best she could do she slid a dress over her head. It was April so the weather was warming up quickly. The winter had been abnormally cold for Texas but it was getting warm fast. Mary took out what looked like a baby carrier only it was different from what she had used. It looked more like a cloth lined shopping basket with handles. She lifted William from his wooden crib and placed him in the carrier without waking him. Mary lifted the carrier and made her way downstairs to the bathroom.

One bathroom for everyone and well water had to be used from the pump at the tub to fill the toilet to flush it. It was better than an outhouse. When she was finished she washed her hands at the basin in the bathroom. She left the bathroom

but before she reached the kitchen she heard voices. "We can't go back to the station. It's to dangerous and without it we loose our supply." Hoyt had an aggravated tone in his voice. "All because of that...that fucking bitch upstairs. She's caused more trouble than she's worth. They aren't jus' gonna let her go and they sure as shit ain't gonna give up looking for us." Luda Mae's voice was calm "They ain't looking for nobody anymore. They'll assumed we died in the fire. Lyle and Emma made sure it looked like the cop takin' Mary had a accident. Set fire ta his car and there won't be 'nough left ta say he was shot and Mary they may look for but they'll give up and assume she made it home or leave it in their unsolved cases."

That explanation didn't seem to calm Hoyt. Mary heard him scoff "What're we supposed to do about meat? We ain't got the station no more." there was a pause in the conversation "There's the lake campground not far from here with plenty of campers. Teenagers getting stoned outta their minds doing God knows what evil that we can git." Mary heard Hoyt laugh "Yeah, it'll be jus' like huntin'." there was another couple laughs and she realized it was Clem and Lyle. The nightmare would never end. They would always find a way to take whatever revenge they felt they were due. Mary didn't know what their issue was with this world or why they felt the need to torment others so much. Maybe they were just crazy.

William cooed gently which made Luda Mae look towards the hall and notice Mary "Good morning dear! How's William?" she asked and approached them. Mary came forward until she was at the kitchen table where she sat William down. Luda Mae immediately went to him and scooped him up "Oh how sweet you are child." she cuddled him to her. Mary might've protested but she was staring at Hoyt who was whispering with Lyle and Clem. Her heart hurt for those poor people that might find themselves in the wrong place at the wrong time. There wasn't much she could do.

The kitchen door swung open and Thomas stood there holding his chain saw and wearing his thick leather apron. The mask he wore was getting old and tattered. Mary jumped at the sight of him. She would never get used to him especially if he wore his full murdering garb. He came into the kitchen with heavy steps and sat his chain saw down on the counter next to the door. He rarely spoke if ever. He took William from his mother and cradled him against his own chest. Mary was thankful the apron didn't show signs of blood even if it was still dirty it wasn't blood. Thomas kissed William's cheek before he handed him to Mary. He leaned down and took his right hand to her chin and tilted her head up to kiss him on the lips. It still made her heart thump so loudly in her chest it was all she could hear.

Thomas stroked her cheek "Mine." he whispered and turned to leave. His chain saw drug the counter when he lifted it. "Lets go huntin' boys!" Hoyt hooted while the other two followed him and Thomas outside. Mary shook her head and closed her eyes. Luda Mae patted her on the shoulder "Thomas'll be alright." as if that was what Mary was worried about. No, she felt sorry for whoever they found out there camping in the woods.

It wasn't until much later in the evening that Mary heard them return. She was sitting in the living room next to the fireplace. It had a very small fire just enough to see and heat water for tea. William was in the cradle next to her. She paused for a moment and listened. She didn't have to wait long there was a distinct scream of a woman and a few shouts of vulgarity from a man possibly more than one. From what she could hear there were two women and two men. She had learned to discern voices and...screams.

"Take them to the barn not in the house." Luda Mae shouted there wasn't a basement anymore so the barn it was. "I like this'n." Hoyt yelled which was followed by a slap and a scream. William stirred and started to whimper. Mary calmly stood up with her needlework in her hand. Once at the kitchen door she could see Lyle had hold of a man, Clem a woman and Hoyt the other woman then there was Thomas clutching another man just as she had thought. She pushed open the screen door slowly and calmly stepped out of the house. The chain rattled behind her. Her odd demeanour and eyes made all of them look at her. The women and men began to fanatically struggle.

Mary clutched her needles in her hand the fabric she had been sewing in the other. "Go on inside dear ya don't need ta be upsetting yourself." Luda Mae cooed. "Upset myself? Upset MYSELF!?" Mary laughed "There isn't much that can be done anymore that would upset me. I've seen the worst evil in this house that now I doubt there is anything that could upset me!" Luda Mae sighed and approached Mary who grasped the needles so tightly her knuckles turned white "I told them ta not bring them in tha house." she smiled reassuringly. Mary let out a huff of a laugh. The old woman was so demented she thought Mary was referring to the captives being the evil brought in the house. Mary swallowed hard staring at the captives who had begun struggling again having only been momentarily confused by the scene. "The only thing that could upset me...would be for my baby to be woke up by the screams of people being murdered..." with that she spun on her heel and ran to the living room to flop down in the couch next to William's cradle. He was awake and looking around without a care in the world. How long? How long would it take before dear old uncle Hoyt was showing him the ropes with women in more ways than one. Or Thomas..his father showing him how to saw through flesh and not flinch.

When she finally took herself and William to bed she couldn't sleep. She simply listened to him breath. She didn't know how long she had been awake but she must have fallen asleep at some point since she now opened her eyes to find a new day. She sat up from the bed and quickly washed in the basin before she headed downstairs. At the table sat Luda Mae, Hoyt and Thomas. Next to Thomas was William. He was no older than eight. He had dark blond hair and crystal blue eyes. "Morning mama." he chimed and Mary smiled as she slowly approached the table. There was breakfast laid out. Mary turned to get a plate from the cabinet and when she turned back around the plate dropped and shattered when it hit the ground. Hoyt had a woman on the kitchen table laying on her back. He was holding her arms above her head while Clem and Lyle each held a leg. Her eyes drifted back to the woman and she saw Thomas standing behind William both their hands on the hilt of a sputtering chain saw. Thomas guided William so the saw blade lowered towards the screaming woman's abdomen. "Noooo!" Mary screamed and lunged forward just in time to be sprayed with the woman's blood on her face as Thomas and William cut into her guts.

Mary woke up screaming and flailing her limbs. Her hands wiping at blood on her face that wasn't there. Thomas grabbed her wrists and attempted to calm her. Mary opened her eyes and saw him she screamed and kicked hard against his stomach which startled him since she hadn't lashed out in some time. He was surprised enough that he released her the instant she kicked him and the force of her own kick sent her out of the bed and onto the floor. Thomas stood from the bed and slowly came towards her with concern on his unmasked face. Mary only screamed more and scrambled on the floor to get away. When William started crying and Thomas turned his attention to him Mary was up in a flash and snatched the baby from the crib and clutched him to her. Thomas simply stared at her with confusion. "I..." she began but was nearly out of breath and couldn't find words. All she could do was kiss William's head and cheeks.

Thomas had a frown on his face and look very upset but Mary couldn't shake the vivid image of her dream. "I...had a bad dream..that's all." she began. Was that all? Was it a premonition of what was to come? Her eyes darted to Thomas and locked on him "William won't hurt people. He won't kill or..." she swallowed hard "...eat them, hunt them...none of it!" Thomas tilted his head. He was so brain washed by his family. Mary went on "It..it isn't right. You're not supposed to hurt others and you don't eat them!" she began crying and Thomas started towards her. Mary watched him close the distance between them. "He won't...if you...or the family tries to make him I'll run away and take him with me...you hear me...I sear it!" she was frantic and the image of her son being guided by Thomas into cutting a person in half was seared into her brain.

The distance was closed and Thomas circled his arms around Mary with the baby between them. "Promise me...please...promise me he won't. He will never hurt anyone or.." her stomach turned "eat anyone...never ask him to and never let him. Please." she sobbed a bit. Thomas just hugged her while his hand stroked her hair. To her surprise he whispered softly "Mine...Promise." and for a moment it was just them. The three of them alone in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary stood at the kitchen sink with her hand in dishwater. William in the cradle in the living room sleeping soundly. Luda Mae was sitting next to him humming softly. Normally Mary didn't leave Wiliam in the care of Luda Mae. She wanted the baby to have little to do with other members of Thomas' family. However, Mary had completely forgotten what she was doing. How much time had she lost here? It had been four weeks since William was born. It went by much faster than she had realized. Her body was recovering quickly, more so than it had with each child before. Maybe because her body was so well versed in the art of birth. She hadn't been bleeding for at least a week now. Thomas was understanding enough. He liked to hold her and hadn't once tried to push her into anything and she was thankful for that.

Her mind drifted and she wondered if he would keep his promise to her. His family would no doubt object to it. Hoyt and Luda Mae already spoke about all they would teach him when he was old enough. Mary hoped they wouldn't be here that long. Although it seemed the universe worked against her in every escape she had tried to make before William was born. Since his birth she hadn't tried.

A scream pierced the air and it came from the barn. It caused Mary to jump and she was sucked from her thoughts. Two weeks and she was still alive. The poor woman Hoyt had decided was worth keeping. The other three they had already killed and butchered. Mary felt so sorry for the woman and knew her screaming was likely because Hoyt was tormenting her in some way. She couldn't stand it anymore. Two weeks of nothing but that woman screaming. The barn was a short distance from the house and even with the doors shut the screaming still woke William at times.

Mary shoved herself from the sink and stormed out the door. The chain rattled behind her and was just long enough for her to reach the center of the barn but she wasn't even going that far. She stared at the doors of the barn for a long moment before she jerked it open and the two doors slammed against the outside wall. Hoyt jumped and spun around to face her. The scene was appalling. The woman was tied to the rafters with her toes barely touching. There was blood over every inch of her. Mary could hardly make out the woman beneath the mess. "I can hear her from the house what the hell are you doing?!" she demanded.

She moved a bit more into the barn and Hoyt glared at her but had a smug grin on his face "Well now we jus' havin' a bit a fun." Mary's eyes like daggers stared at him "This needs to stop, now." she said in a stern voice that was unwavering which surprised even herself. Hoyt scoffed and put his hands on his hips "You got no pull 'round here ta be tellin' me what ta do." he turned towards the girl who was attempting to talk and scream from beneath a gag. Mary looked at her and felt a rush of sorrow wash over her.

Without hesitation Mary went to the girl and removed the gag and the woman immediately began to plead "You have to help me, please...make him stop...please." the woman began crying and Hoyt laughed "Screamin', beggin' or bitchin' is all you'll hear from 'er without that gag...put it back I ain't listening to this shit." he commanded and Mary shot her eyes at him "No." then she looked back at the woman. Her lips were chapped and there were bruises all over her body and face. Her hair was matted to her head with blood and dirt. Her brown eyes barely visible beneath her blond hair.

Mary went to the bucket on the nearby table and saw Hoyt's instruments of fun and she felt her blood boil. Inside the bucket was water and it looked clean, it was most likely for Hoyt to clean his 'tools' when he was done for the day. Mary took the ladle out and sipped the water, it was fresh and clean. She took the ladle to the woman and helped her drink from it. The woman coughed some then Mary gave her the water again. Hoyt scowled at her and jerked the ladle from her hands "This ain't none a yer business! Git outta here!" Mary took in a breath and turned to him "If you want to keep her here then I'm helping her." Mary knew if she let the woman go she would run and they'd kill her. Mary could only try and make her time here, however much of it there would be, better. "This, what you're doing, it's over. That shit on the table, get rid of it." her gesture went towards the various metal objects of torture he had on the table.

Hoyt closed the distance between them until they were face to face. He wasn't near as intimidating as Thomas so Mary wasn't nearly as phased as she might have once been. "You ain't tellin' me what ta do, bitch. You jus' Thomas' little pet whore." Mary sighed softly before she spoke "That may be the way you see it but it's not the way Thomas sees it. I'd say your rank on the totum pole dropped a notch when I came and yet another when William arrived." she smiled and saw him ball up his fists his right looking like he might try and hit her. "Before you do anything stupid you might want to remember something. I haven't told Thomas or Luda Mae what happened. First you assaulted me then you hit me. What do you think Thomas would do if he knew?" Hoyt laughed and threw his hands up "Nothin' we're still family regardless. I doubt he'd believe you anyway." Mary nodded "He might not but do you really want to take the chance on him tearing your head off?" she asked. "We'll see about this!" Hoyt stormed from the barn.

With that she snatched the ladle back from him and filled it with water once more and let the woman drink. Mary looked at the rope then over to the pole it was tied to. She slackened it enough so the girl could relax. Mary pulled hay bale over to her and the woman sat down. Her hands had enough slack to sit but were still above her head. Mary knew Hoyt was going to whine to Luda Mae or Thomas if they'd listen. He wouldn't hurt William to get back at her, he knew that would bring Thomas down on him with the furies of Hell. Luda Mae wouldn't let him. As crazy as the old woman was she loved William and protected him.

When the woman sat down she groaned in relief. Her eyes went to Mary with questions and confusion. Mary took the water bucket from the table and dipped out some water into another bowl. An old piece of shirt worked as a rag. She brought it to the woman and knelt down. "Why are you helping me?" the woman asked. Mary knew the woman could probably fight with Mary and maybe use her to gain her freedom but the family would kill her in the end. "Because I'm tired of seeing people mistreated...or worse." she dipped the rag into the water and rang it out a bit before she began washing the woman's legs. The blood and dirt wiped away. Every so often the woman would flinch when Mary might brush over a bruise that hadn't been visible with all the muck. Mary noticed the woman bleeding more from between her legs and rear than anywhere else. It made her sick to her stomach to think about what Hoyt had done.

Mary sighed "I'm sorry." she dipped the rag again and continued washing the woman. "They're going to kill me...aren't they?" she asked and Mary nodded "Eventually." she answered. The woman swallowed hard "Are you...part of their family?" she stared at Mary who hadn't looked up "No, I'm not. Not by my own free will. I was captured by them and forced to be with Thomas...the...the one with the chain saw." she hesitated. The woman's eyes were wide and her mouth gaped open "The huge guy with the mask? And...William is.." Mary nodded "My son...with Thomas." saying it all out loud she was embarrassed.

The woman's legs were clean as they could get given the supplies available. Mary moved to the woman's arms. "What's your name?" the woman asked. Mary didn't look at her but continued to wash her arms "Mary." she said softly and paused for a moment to look at the woman "Yours?" she said with genuine interest. "Sara." Mary nodded and went back to cleaning Sara's arms. For the most part Sara was clean but without a tub there were bits that wouldn't get done since Mary wasn't so comfortable to wash everything. "That's as good as it gets." Mary said and dumped the now dirty water from the bowl. Sara choked out "Thank you." Mary nodded "You're welcome." she was happy that Sara had said they instead of you all or some other form of wording that might include Mary in the murdering bunch.

Mary turned to leave the barn and Sara spoke softly "Will you come back?" she asked hopeful. Mary smiled and nodded "Yes." she answered and went to the house. When she stepped into the kitchen she saw Hoyt waving his arms around yelling to Luda Mae. Clem and Lyle must've arrived while she was out at the barn. "Now see here I ain't gonna have her tellin' me what I can't do." Hoyt argued. Luda Mae had her hands on her hips "Hoyt ya jus' need ta learn ta get along with Mary, she ain't going nowhere." Hoyt scoffed "Yeah, that's fer damn sure. Thomas got his head so far up 'er ass." Clem and Lyle both laughed.

Luda Mae cleared her throat when she saw Mary and the talking stopped. "I'm not letting you treat Sara like you did the others. I'm done watching it, hearing it and doing nothing. Thomas doesn't treat me like that." Hoyt clapped his hands "Wooo so you're on first names with the meat sack whore in the barn." Mary took several more steps so she stood part as part of the circle the others made "Yes, I am. I don't know why you want or need to keep her but I won't allow her to be tortured." Hoyt let out a loud "Ha!" "You won't allow it? Did I hear ya right?" Mary nodded "Yes, you did." Luda Mae was near laughing "Well lookie here boys she done stepped up as a matriarch now. Gotch ya on yer heals." apparently Luda Mae thought it was funny how Mary was telling Hoyt how it was going to be.

It wasn't long before Hoyt threw his hands in the air "I can't git a break here. To many women thinkin' they know how to run things. I'm going to git ready for the barbecue." Mary felt her heart lurch and she looked at Luda Mae who answered her unspoken question "Oh, we're having the family here for a cook out. We do it every month or so and it's our month to host." Mary hadn't heard about this before except when Hoyt and Thomas were gone for a bit. Other family members must've hosted. That meant the meat was coming from Sara's friends. Mary felt her heart sink into her stomach but she had little time to linger on the thoughts when Thomas was standing at the screen door to the kitchen.

He was wearing his apron and it was covered in blochain sawchainsaw in his hand was dripping blood and had flesh in its teeth. Mary turned away quickly and shut her eyes tightly. Luda Mae had already made her way with Clem, Lyle and Hoyt to the door. "You git them ready barbecue barbque, boy?" Hoyt asked Thomas who grunted in reply. Mary hadn't looked back she just shifted her body to the living room and sat down next to William's cradle. How could she let herself forget what he was. It wasn't his fault but damn it she didn't think he could change. A lifetime of horror didn't just go away.


	3. Chapter 3

The day of the barbecue came a week later and Luda Mae was beaming with pride. Mary was shucking corn outside. William was tied in a sling on her back. The past week has been filled with preparations for the family barbecue. Sara was still in the barn and although Mary helped her daily with food water a bath and had gotten rid of Hoyts torturing, he still raped Sara frequently. Yesterday was the hardest. Sara had asked Mary to kill her.

Mary wasn't able to do it. She didn't know why. It might've been mercy to do it but Mary couldn't bring herself to do it. When she recalled the event she could still hear Sara's pleading voice in her ears. "Please Mary...I can't do this anymore..I can't take it. They'll kill me anyway." deep down Mary knew they would eventually kill Sara when Hoyt tired of her. Yet Mary held on to the idea that if Sara stayed alive that Mary would save her. Mary remembered the vivid image of Sara lifted up again by Hoyt so only her feet touched the ground. This particular day when Sara had begged for death Hoyt had been so rough with her that fresh blood ran down her legs. It was coming from vaginal and anal tearing. Mary had pushed away her reserves and cleaned Sara that day. Using a bucket back and forth from the pump she dumped water over Sara and used a rag. The more she took care of Sara the madder she got.

"Moving slow today are ya?" she heard Luda Mae speak and Mary realized she was clutching an ear of corn hard enough to turn her knuckles white. "The woman in the barn, Sara, Hoyt shouldn't treat her so badly. She's a good person." Luda Mae seemed surprised by Mary speaking out for Sara. "Hoyt does what he wants. Can't tell him no different." Luda Mae reasoned and Mary shook her head "I just think he shouldn't be so cruel." she wanted to say more. To scream at the top of her lungs to let Sara go or at least treat her humanely. Sara was treated worse than an unwanted dog.

A few hours later people began to arrive and Luda Mae made sure they all knew that the baby strapped to Mary was Thomas' and how much he loved Mary and they were going to have a big loving family. It made Mary want to take Luda Mae's head off. However, Mary remained quiet and allowed family members to coo after William but not hold him. She met several that seemed obviously inbred and some more normal. There were a lot of them and that made her realize they must be murdering people from all over the state or even country. How does one family get so screwed up.

There was a little boy who caught her attention. He didn't look much like the rest of them and seemed out of place. Mary approached him with a smile "Hi.." she said tentatively. She didn't know the mental capacity of some of the members of the family. The little boy looked at her "Hi..." he answered with an awkward smile. "I'm Mary and this is William." she pointed to her back were he was in the sling on her. He grinned "I'm Jedidiah...that your baby? He's cute. Grandma Mae says he's Thomas' baby? He my nephew." Mary was confused by his logic but it was hard to know with the family. Many were married to first cousins or had children with siblings. So she just nodded.

Over the course of the day Jedidiah stayed close to Mary and she told him stories about her family before and how she was helping Sara in the barn and it was good to be nice to people. Obviously this would be one lesson in one day that would probably not stick and he'd end up as crazed as the rest of his family but maybe it would help. He asked "Why you got that chain on?" Mary frowned a bit before she answered "Well, I'm not used to this." she said gesturing around "Kind of scary for me...and I run away." Jedidiah nodded "Yeah...scares me to sometimes." he grinned and ran after some children who taunted him before they took off.

Mary was left sitting by herself with several people staring at her. Her lips pressed together and she couldn't help but be nervous. Thomas appeared behind her and was clean and was what could be considered dressed up for the family. Mary felt the presence and turned to see him standing there. He had a new mask on and it made her cringe a bit. He offered his hand and she took it to stand. There was music and she was surprised to find him leading her to a small dancing area. The band was mostly banjos, an accordion and some other handmade instruments. Thomas pulled her to him and began to sway. This was probably the most surprising thing she had seen. When the song finished she was smiling and quickly caught herself and shook it away.

Luda Mae approached her and smiled "I hate ta ask but can ya git the laundry off the line. I'd rather the family not see our delicates out there flapping in the wind." she laughed. Mary nodded and Thomas leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Slowly his hand cupped her face and his lips demanded that hers open. He didn't seem to care that there were others watching. Slowly her own lips opened if only to appease him so she could be free to her chore. His tongue slid into her mouth and mixed with her own. He pulled her to him and kissed her more deeply than he had in weeks. Pressed against him she felt his erection pressing on her flesh through their clothing and she felt a spark of anxiety. When he broke the kiss he gave her a small one on her forehead before he released her and she went to the clothesline.

While she removed clothing and ignored the barbecue music and sounds she was in her own world. For a moment she could pretend that it was just she and William and that there was no one else. While she worked she sang softly for William and herself. It was Brahms Lullaby and she sang it in versus of English, French and German. Mary didn't speak any other languages and only knew the lullaby from her grandmother.

When she was in mid verse she heard a squeal behind her and it made her jump. "Oh my gosh that is beautiful!" it was Emma. Mary turned to her and shook her head "Its just a lullaby for William. My grandma and mom used to sing it." Emma clapped her hands "I didn't know you could sing!" she took the basket from Mary's hands and took hold of her hand and drug her off towards the center of everyone. "Hey! I want Mary to sing for us!" everyone clapped and hooted but Mary withdrew her hand "No...I don't sing in front of anyone." Emma put her hands on her hips "Oh come on." Mary shook her head no. She had trouble not hating Emma since she had been key in capturing Mary again.

Luda Mae clapped her hands "Please. I want to hear you." Mary frowned and sighed a bit. She took William from her back and a rare occasion where she let Luda Mae hold him. "I don't..." Mary began "I hate singing in front of people." she sucked in a breath and started. The melody was soft and maybe a bit sad. The song involving someone who wanted to get away but couldn't. No wings, not a boat to carry or a horse to ride. It had a meaning for Mary and some of the family might have noticed her situation being what it was. There was more than once she wished she had wings.

While she was singing she looked at the crowd who stared at her amazed. She had never thought she sang that well but they seemed captivated. Her eyes caught Hoyt who was staring at her and she didn't stop singing or even grant him a glare. He soon vanished and a few versus later the song was over and the family hooted yelled approval. Mary had a small smile but said nothing. Just as she was walking to Luda Mae to retrieve Will she saw Jedidiah running towards her in a panic. He pulled her aside and made her lean down "That..that...that girl in the barn." he gasped for air as if he'd been running for days "She tied up and Hoyt and them others are hurting her." Mary sucked in a breath.

Without thinking she ran towards the barn. When she went for the doors she found them unlocked which was unexpected. She swung them open and the scene before her nearly made her vomit. Sara was tied up but now on her knees with Clem beneath her grinding himself up into her center. Hoyt was behind her his pants at his knees while he pounded himself into her rear. There was a thick gag which explained why no one had heard her not that it would have mattered to anyone other than Mary.

Strangely enough no one stopped what they were doing. Some were watching while others just stood on the side talking and laughing. Hoyt hadn't seen her yet but Clem had and he didn't stop. "Enough!" she screamed so loud that it caused those closest to her voice to flinch and duck. Hoyt paused and looked towards her. Mary was trembling inside but wouldn't let it show. Slowly Hoyt withdrew his length from Sara's rear and Mary averted her eyes until he had recovered his pants and was buckling them. Likewise Clem started to but Hoyt waved his hand "No...no need to stop yer good time." Clem looked somewhat confused but continued driving himself up and into Sara.

Mary moved with speed that caught Hoyt off guard. In no time she held a large bat that had been leaned up against the wall no doubt intended for victims in the barn. She held it like a pro player might. "I swear if you don't stop." she glared at Clem who looked at Hoyt for possible guidance. Others just gawked at Mary most likely dumbfounded at her defiance of Hoyt. When she went for Clem her intentions were clear and driven she was going to kill him. She was grabbed by a man Hoyt called Cal and Lyle. They restrained her and Hoyt jerked the bat from her hand. "You need ta learn yer place. Ya ain't family yet." Clem had gotten up and put his pants back on if only to join in the fun of tormenting Mary.

They all stared at her as if she was foreign. Cal and Lyle held tightly to her while Hoyt taunted her with the bat "Bet you'd like'ta crack me in tha head with this, huh?" he grinned. "Let me hold it a second and I'll show you." Mary retorted and Hoyt laughed "Well now. You're gettin' a lil' spriley now days. Kinda hot." Mary spit at him but missed. He laughed once more and put the end of the bat at her chest "This.." he gestured to Sara with his other hand "ain't for you ta worry about." he waved Cal "Gett'er outta here." he ordered and Cal started dragging Mary away.

Mary wasn't even thinking she saw red. With one motion she kicked her feet off the ground which brought the back of her head to Cal's nose and he let out a wail and released her. No hesitation from her when she picked up a two by four and swung it at Hoyt. It hit him in the shoulder and stumbled him back. Mary ran for Sara and stood between her and the rest of them. Five now staring at her which included one man she didn't know his name not that it mattered. Hoyt, Cal, Lyle and Clem she did know and was ready to dish out what she could.

Without warning Mary was lifted into the air. It was Thomas, he had came through the back door after Jedidiah had went and gotten him. Mary struggled and squimed but he didn't let go. Instead he removed the large piece of wood from her grip and tossed it aside. No one made a sound or moved. Thomas carried Mary into the house and sat her down on their bed. When he left he locked the door and when he returned he held William in his arms. He kissed the baby lightly before he placed him in his crib. "Why didn't you help me?! They were...to Sara and you just carried me off! Why?! I'm tired of this! I'm tired of watching people be hurt, killed and eaten for what?!" Thomas stomped towards her and she retreatd. When he was close he put a finger to her lips. "Promise." he pointed to William and she nodded "but..." he pressed his lips to hers.

He had never promised anything aside from William. Mary leaned into the kiss a bit and when Thomas broke it he was breathing heavy. "Stay." he commanded and hugged her before he left the room once more. When the door opened it wasn't him but Emma standing there. "Hey girl." she said with a smile on her lips. Mary stared at her with contempt and said nothing from her seat on the bed. Emma trotted in and sat down on the bed next to her "Thomas asked me to talk to you...well not in so many words he just said your name and Luda Mae filled in the blanks." Mary nodded "Okay." she was distant and cold. Emma sighed and looked around "Could be worse." was she referring to Sara. "You know I wasn't born into the family, wasn't even aware the family exhisted until they took me and my friends." Mary tilted her head. Emma continued "Yeah I know. I was with two friends of mine, guys and when they took us I dunno Lyle just took a shine to me and decided I was worth keeping. I was so strung out on drugs and my life was headed nowhere so I guess he saved me. I know the killing is bad and the canibalism is worse but the family is loyal to its own." Mary shook her head "I wasn't some head case or going nowhere. I had a life...maybe not a family but a job, friends."

Emma stood up and shrugged "You can get used to about anything in life. Maybe you should just give them a chance." Mary shook her head in disapproval "They have a girl tied up in the barn they were gang banging...and you say give them a chance...no." Emma took in a breath "I know about her. Hoyt's an asshole and the rest just join in but things could be worse for you be thankful they're not." with that she left Mary in the room by herself. Mary couldn't just accept her situation and just go along with things or pretend like she didn't see what happened. She had to help Sara if it was the only good she could do she would do it.


	4. Chapter 4

Since the barbecue the week before Mary had continued to check on Sara. It was never easy as Hoyt was always in the way. Mary made her way to the barn and found Sara once more tied up with her feet being the only part touching the ground. "Mary.." Sara was able to choke out. Mary lowered her some so she could be on her knees. "I'm sorry..I couldn't, protect you." Mary was near crying and Sara coughed a couple times before she spoke "What could you have done...you were outnumbered." Mary pressed her lips together to keep herself from crying. Sara was only a few years younger than Mary but she looked so much older in her beaten state. Mary tried to wash her as best she could and fed her some. Meat from an animal she killed herself. Each time Mary left it became harder for her to leave. She hated leaving Sara out there.

When she was back inside she slowly made her way upstairs where William was cooing in his crib. Having just ate and been changed he was content to just stare up at a homemade mobile with carved figures on it. Mary sat on the bed and stared at her hands. Should she have killed Sara and ended her suffering. Was she being selfish? Mary hadn't thought of it before but was she trying to turn Sara into a normal friend she could have in the Hell she was in. Each passing week they talked more and became closer. Mary missed normal people and Sara had once been.

Her thoughts were intrupted when Thomas came into the room. He removed his mask and sat it on the dresser. Mary didn't look up right away until he was standing next to her on the bed. He was undoing his buttons and that made her heart jump. Once he removed his shirt he started on his belt. Mary couldn't get used to his size, he was so tall and broad shouldered it made her feel so small. "I..." she began. Mary didn't feel much up to 'it' since seeing Sara. This would be the first since the birth of William. Thomas put his finger to her lips to quiet her. He crawled towards her on the bed which caused her to retreat onto her back and he hovered over her.

Her dress was light work for him when he glided it up her thigh with his right hand. His left hand holding his weight above her. Tenderly he pulled her panties down the length of her thighs and legs until he tossed them aside. Her naked sex exposed he gently rubbed her folds with his fingers paying special attention to that sensitive nub of nerves at her clit. Mary started to protest with her hands pushing at his arm but she could barely sway his strength. It didn't take long for her to become wet and aroused. A small moan escaped her lips and it made him smile. His missing facial features and flesh in some areas didn't scare her. What did scare her was how easily she was giving in.

Thomas found her wet enough so he slid in a single digit and Mary arched her back. He teased her with just barely the tip of his middle finger. It brought on a ache in her lower stomach that needed to be relieved. Toment how slow he moved a second digit along side his other but only pushed in to the first join of his index and middle finger. Mary found herself groaning in frustration. Her mouth agape and her body twitching with want as he teased her. Her breath caught in her throat. One quick motion he shoved his fingers in and Mary moaned loudly with relief.

At a leisurely pace he brought his fingers in and out of her. Mary couldn't stop herself from riding them. She moved her hips up and down faster and faster her desire building. Thomas withdrew his fingers and pushed her dress up more. He made quick work of his garments until he was naked and she could see how erect he was. There was both fear and anticipation within her. Possibly a hint of shame as she was so willing to have her needs met. Soon he was settled between her thighs and pressed his tip against her opening. Thomas carefully pressed himself into her and Mary let out a long moan. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her mouth remained open.

Like a piston he moved in and out at a steady even pace and made sure not to go to fast or deep. Mary felt herself nearing the edge so quickly. In no time she felt her body shudder and she soaked his length with her juices. Another few minutes past and she came again. Her walls tightened around him and her body trembled from head to toe. Soft moans escaped her open mouth. Her nails dug into the flesh of his shoulders and back. His mouth fell on hers. He had to lean down a bit to reach her from his height. Mary filled his mouth with moans from the pleasure radiating around her body.

Thomas grunted heavily with his effort. Gradually he increased speed and how deep he pushed himself in. Each time he made that piston motion Mary moaned and often arched her back. Some moans muffled through his deep kisses on her mouth. She felt his member twitch and his body rolled with a tremor through it as he released his seed spraying the interior of her womb wave after wave until he had spent himself. He rolled over onto his side next to her both breathless and tired. They didn't speak a word and found themselves drifting to sleep.

It was afternoon when Mary approached Luda Mae "Would it be alright if I went swimming?" she asked. Mary did like to swim but she wanted to get an idea of where they were. If there was a lake nearby as Mary thought she had an idea of where. Luda Mae put aside her book and looked at Mary carefully "How you gonna swim wit that on?" she gestured to the chain and Mary frowned. "I'm not going to run. Where would I go? I don't know where we are and there are to many woods to get lost in." Luda Mae thought for a long moment before she leaned back and yelled "Hoyt! Thomas! Git out here." with that Hoyt emerged from the barn and Thomas from the woods. When they were near she spoke "Mary wants to have a swim. Take the chain off." both men looked at each other then back at Luda Mae. Hoyt shook his head "She'll run first chance she gits." but Luda Mae waved her hand "Na she'll be alright. Where she gonna go? Middle of the woods she'll get lost. She knows better." Luda Mae winked at Mary and she half smiled.

Hoyt looked at Thomas who stared at Mary. She knew what his fear was. How much he loved her and would be crushed if she somehow got away. Mary approached him and looked up at his face "I promise I won't run. I just want to swim. Be a little cleaner than a rag and water bath." she nodded and Thomas took in a deep breath and let it out before he took the key from his pocket. Mary was shocked to realize he was the one that had it all along. She wanted to be mad at him for not letting her loose but she knew why he didn't. The chain released her leg and she rubbed it lightly. "Thank you." Mary said to Thomas. Luda Mae gestured "Right there is tha path to the lake. Don't be long. It ain't far." Mary nodded and started into the house but Thomas seized her wrist and pulled her back to him. With his hands on either side of her face he pulled her into a long kiss where their tongues mingled. "I'll come back...I promise." she said and went into the house for a towel.

The lake wasn't far but more than just a stroll. When she got there she didn't see anything or anyone on it or in the surrounding area. She didn't have a suit so instead she stripped down until she was naked. Nothing but a wet rag for a bath and occasional tub bath when the generator ran she wanted to swim. The water was cool but felt good compared to the hot day. It enveloped her and before she knew it she was forgetting where she was or her situation. It was so distracting. Mary had forgotten how much she loved to swim.

When she realized the sun moving further down she knew it was time to go. They'd be worried if she didn't come back soon. Mary withdrew herself from the water letting it drip down her on her way to get her towel. It hung from a low tree branch along with her cloths. Mary reached for it and began drying her legs arms and then her face. Horror and shock filled her when she lowered the towel from her face to find Hoyt standing there staring at her. How long had he been there? Had he been watching her? She backed away and ran into...someone. She spun around and it was Cal. His nose had healed but it was still somewhat bruised "You broke my nose." he said in a dark tone that sent chills up her spine.

Hoyt stepped forward and around the branch that had Mary's cloths on it. She looked back and forth between the two of them. She darted for the path and Hoyt caught her "Let go of me you old fuck!" she screamed. "I'll tell Thomas! He'll kill you!" The two struggled with her and tied a gag in her mouth. "No..you won't. If you do I'll make sure I get to William before Thomas gits to me." Mary kicked at him while Cal held her in a bear hug. Mary struggled and kicked which caused her towel to fall on the ground. Hoyt and Cal both stared at her and Hoyt laughed "Well, I'd say that's a open invitation. You look good I'll giv ya that." He nodded to Cal who spun her around to face him "See, I kind of have a thing for asses and Cal he likes just about anything." Mary screamed beneath the gag and it made them laugh.

Mary's arms behind her back so tightly by Hoyt it hurt and she let out a scream. "On yer knees." he commanded and used her arms and twisted them so she had no choice but to get on her knees. When Cal moved himself to the ground and started to slide between her legs she began kicking which brought searing pain to her shoulders at the angle Hoyt held them "Nough a that you gonna dislocate your shoulder." she didn't care she kept kicking until Hoyt tugged her arms back enough to distract her with pain and Cal was between her legs with his pants still on but he was quickly removing them.

Soon Hoyt planted his hand on her back making her lean forward on her knees. Mary shook her head while Hoyt laughed "You know I figur' Thomas can't kill both me and Cal and if you tell that means one of us will git ta William. I kinda figured I'd need some help with ya and Cal's wanted a piece a you since the barn." he laughed and she could hear him undoing his belt. Cal was exposing his length when Hoyt shouted "Hey, wait for me first damn it man." Impatiently Cal waited for Hoyt to fumble with his belt and trousers. "There we are." he said and Mary felt the tip of him press against the center of her rear. Cal was maneuvering himself to start when he was drug away causing him to scream.

There stood Thomas. He was in a rage that had matched nothing the world was likely to see. He landed several kicks to Cal's face until the man stopped screaming and moving then focused his attention on Hoyt who was pulling up his pants and had buttoned them. "Now see here." he began and Mary fell off to one side. Her arms ached as she brought them around the pull the gag from her mouth. Neither of them had gotten far.

Thomas' footsteps were thundering with each he took towards Hoyt. Without a word he lifted Hoyt from the ground by his shirt and threw him down the path. Hoyt scrambled and ran towards the house screaming for Luda Mae. Thomas came back to Mary and lifted her in his arms and carried her back to the house. When they got there not long after Hoyt he was giving excuses to Luda Mae who had her hands on her hips. Thomas sat Mary down who was still naked until Thomas removed his shirt and draped it around her. "What's all this then?" Luda Mae asked and Thomas pointed to Mary then to Hoyt. Mary answered "Hoyt and Cal were going to rape me..they would've if Thomas hadn't found them." Luda Mae shook her head at Hoyt "Why can't you just let things be? I knew you's jealous of them but damn it boy." Thomas stepped forward more or less chest to chest with Hoyt even though he dwarfed him. "Now boys." Luda Mae began.

The large man was in no mood to hear it. His large hand sought Hoyt's throat and began squeezing. Luda Mae frantically slapped at Thomas' hand "Now stop it ya hear...right now Thomas." he eventually let go when Hoyt started to turn blue. "Now Hoyt you go stay with Lyle and Clem for a bit til you git yourself right." Hoyt turned to Luda Mae like a grounded child might "But mama!" Luda Mae wagged her finger at him "No buts. Git." she commanded and he glared at Mary until Thomas stepped between them. He was still letting Luda Mae boss him. Mary had wished he had torn Hoyt's head off.

Thomas carried Mary upstairs where William was waving his arms at his mobile and cooing a bit. He began to investigate her body for injuries. Running his hands up and down her every inch. If he found something he growled. "I wish you'd killed him." she finally said and Thomas shook his head no "Mama." of course she would be devastated to loose such a great son, Mary thought sarcastically. "I'm alright." Mary said when she placed her hand over Thomas' that was resting on her leg. "I.." she began but paused "We can't stay here...it's no place for William to grow up. I know..you may not understand but...what your family does...what you do isn't right..." Thomas nodded. He understood. "You won't leave though?" she asked and he shook his head no and she sighed with a bit of sadness.

Mary pressed her lips together "We could go...have our own family." she was half serious as she intended to keep William but didn't know what she'd do with Thomas. She found herself torn between wanting to escape to a civilized world and knowing she couldn't bring him there and the backwoods were the best place for him. Could she give up a modern life to live somewhere with Thomas away from his family? The answer alluded her now. "Do you..love me?" she asked and Thomas rushed in and kissed her. Mary kissed him back her arms wrapped around his neck. There wasn't a man in the world that both made her feel so safe yet scared her so much.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been weeks since Hoyt had been ordered by Luda Mae to spend time at Lyle and Clem's until Thomas no longer felt the urge to kill him. That was a relief to Mary. If she had to know he was alive at least he was somewhere else, most of the time. Every couple of days he would return when he knew Thomas wasn't there and check in with Luda Mae and bring supplies. Mary avoided him but he had taken Sara with him and usually brought her with him when he came back. Mary could only imagine the horrors what Sara was enduring at the hands of those three.

Each time he returned with Sara he tied her up in the barn where Mary found her and would attempt to clean her up. "I don't know why he doesn't just kill me." she said in a weak and tired voice. Mary pressed her lips together and she knew the answer. He used her to torment Mary. He knew that Mary would clean her up and see what Hoyt had done and it would break her heart. "I..I'm sorry." Mary listened intently to their surroundings and assumed that Hoyt was in the house grabbing some homemade casseroles from Luda Mae he could just heat up and eat. The man obviously wasn't used to cooking for himself.

Her eyes went to Sara who hung limply from the ropes tied around her wrists. Although she was clean once more Mary could see the amount of bruises that covered her body. "If I let you go do you think you can run?" Mary finally asked with a small amount of hope. Sara huffed and shook her head "I can't even hold myself up when I stand." Mary's heart sank. "What if I help you?" Mary asked and Sara shook her head "No, you have your baby here. How would you carry him and me?" She had a point and Mary knew it. "I can't just.." she started and was interrupted when Hoyt flung the door open "Tha Hell ya two doing? Shush the chatter we gotta go." of course he did, Thomas would be back soon.

Hoyt came to Sara and untied her from the rafters but left her wrists bound and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes "Dun't know why you clean 'er up I'm just gonna get'er dirty again." he slapped Sara's rear and she flinched but didn't make a sound. Mary heard the slap and flinched. He left Mary in the barn staring at his back while he carried Sara away.

At the dinner table Luda Mae poked at her food a bit before she spoke "Hoyt misses seeing ya Thomas." she said in a sweet voice. A growl was all she received as an answer. "Now come on...you know how Hoyt is and you're always there to protect Mary." she reasoned. Mary shot her eyes up "Do you know what they would've done if Thomas hadn't been there?" she stabbed at her food before taking a bite. Never had she eaten meat again since the first time she had unwittingly done so. "I know very well what they was gonna do...he wouldn't try it again, Hoyt ain't that stupid." Luda Mae shifted in her seat. "You don't know how hard it was explaining ta family what happened to Cal and why Hoyt ain't around." Mary laughed "Yeah...because Thomas kicked Cal's brains in." the man was dead but Mary still held a grudge. Luda Mae stared at Mary "Now Mary that idn't very nice. Cal wasn't a bad man most times." Mary scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Days passed and Mary hardly noticed. She stuck close to William and when Thomas was there she felt somewhat safer. He still intimidated her when they were intimate and that was very frequently it seemed. Thomas had a hunger for her that was never satisfied. William was nine weeks old now and Mary had gotten back to normal rather quickly. Although she knew it wouldn't be long before she was pregnant again and that is what Luda Mae and Thomas wanted.

A week later Hoyt returned with Sara. As usually Mary went out to the barn but what she found made her want to faint. Sara was the worst she had ever been. Her ribs were badly bruised. All of her body was bruised but parts were worse than others. Mary slowly approached her. Sara hung limply with her head down and eyes closed. "Sara?" she questioned. Mary was afraid Sara was dead. "Ye..yeah." she answered and Mary sighed. Carefully Mary began to check Sara's ribs and as she thought two were broken and one dislocated. "I can hardly breath." Sara confessed and Mary nodded "I think..one might be pressing on your lung." Mary wasn't a nurse but her mother had been and she picked up a few things.

Mary washed Sara carefully and was surprised when Sara asked softly "Could you sing...?" Mary tilted her head "What?" Sara laughed but stopped quickly because it hurt so much "I heard you...at least a little..that day." Mary pressed her lips together and nodded "Yeah..I uh..sure." she stopped and thought and started to sing 'Over the Rainbow' Sara smiled "One...of..my favorites." Mary sang while she ran the wet rag over Sara's body. There was a small comfort Sara found in Mary's voice. As if they weren't here they were just friends spending time together.

The moment didn't last. As soon as Mary was finished she heard Hoyt's voice "Damn what a voice." he laughed and came forward "You about done we gotta git." Mary resisted the urge to jam the rag down his throat and shut him up. "Yes...in a minute." Hoyt stared at them for a minute before he went and kissed Sara roughly biting her lip. "Stop it!" Mary screamed and jumped to her feet. "I'll be back fer 'er." he left them and slammed the door.

Sara was spitting blood and Mary wiped her mouth clean. "I'm sorry..." she said and Sara shook her head "Why are you sorry? You don't need to be." Mary nodded "I should've...saved you earlier..before you got so weak." Sara sighed "It...wouldn't have...mattered...they'd have caught me..and done worse." Mary pressed her lips together in thought. Her legs were shaky when she stood up and went to the table that had once held Hoyt's torture devices. He had put them away but there on the barn floor hidden among the hay was a sharp hunting knife. Mary leaned and picked it up into her right hand.

Mary turned and showed it to Sara "I can cut you loose.." she offered and Sara looked at herself then Mary "I can't run...everything...hurts.." Mary clutched the knife and went to the rope and cut it from Sara's wrists. It was better than simply loosening the slack at the rafters. Sara rubbed her wrists but groaned at the new position of her body and the pressure it put on her ribs. "I can't...it hurts to breath." she gasped and Mary felt her heart skip. "I'm sorry..." she began and Sara stopped her "No more appol...apologizing." she held onto Mary's hand that had the knife "You...were the only...light in this dark...Hell." Mary covered her mouth with her hand trying to keep from crying.

There was a silence for a moment before Sara spoke "Sing it again..." she asked. Her hand clutched Mary's that was on the hilt of the knife. "I..." she started but stopped and began singing again. Sara leaned in and hugged Mary resting her head on her shoulder. Mary's free hand went around Sara to support her body. The knife was pressed to Sara's chest right at her heart. With one small thrust forward the knife pierce into Sara's chest and her heart. Mary began sobbing while she sang and she heard Sara whisper "Thank you..." before she went limp in Mary's arms. She withdrew the knife and hugged Sara's lifeless body to her. The knife still gripped tightly in her hand.

Uncontrollably she sobbed before she heard Hoyt "What tha fuck you do?" he demanded. Mary felt herself snap inside. Hoyt stomped towards them and Mary laid Sara's body on the barn floor. Just as Hoyt was closing in she spun and the knife caught the flesh of his chest and left a large slash across it. He let out a curse. Mary wasted no time to lunge at him again and the knife dug into his shoulder until it was at the hilt. Luda Mae heard the commotion and came out to see Mary lifting herself from Hoyt who was squirming in pain. The knife dripped blood in her hand.

"What in God's name is going on?!" Luda Mae screamed. Hoyt grabbed at his shoulder "Fuckin' bitch stabbed me!" he was hunched over clutching the wound. "I'll do worse!" Mary lunged for him again and Luda Mae screamed. Thomas appeared behind Mary and caught her in her lunge. "No, let me go! I'll kill him! I'll kill him!" she was tired of it. Hoyt with his smug grins, his abuse to her and everyone else. "Thomas take her in the house." the large man glared at her and grumbled. "Don't sass me boy." she said and waved her hand at the house. Thomas picked up Mary bridal style and started to walk away.

Like usual Hoyt couldn't leave it alone and had to have one last word. "Ya need ta git rid a that bitch." and Thomas spun on him with Mary in his arms he gave Hoyt a quick and hard right hook. Hoyt's head snapped to the side and he hit the ground hard. "Oh heaven's!" Luda Mae gasped and knelt by Hoyt "Are you alright?" she asked and he didn't answer for some time. A cough that produced blood from his lip and Luda Mae whipped it away "You'll be alright." his jaw was broken and his lip split wider than anything Mary had seen. Without another word Thomas took Mary into the house.

Hoyt had left again. Luda Mae had advised he stay away and not come back for some time. He had his objections saying that it wasn't fair that Mary stay and he had to stay away. Mary knew it was only temporary and he would be back again. For now she stayed passive but each day she brought up leaving to Thomas in some form or another. He seemed intent on staying with Luda Mae and where the rest of the family could find them.

It was august again before she realized that she had missed a period. It was bound to happen sooner rather than later considering Thomas was always on her and they used no protection. By her estimate she was just about six weeks along. She sat in Thomas' room in the rocker. William was in her arms and nursing contently. How was she going to manage it? She would never escape on her own with two children or even with one and pregnant. Her only hope was to convince Thomas.

The door of the room swung open and Thomas stood there wearing a white button up shirt and slacks. She rarely saw him in nice cloths but he tried to make sure she never saw the bloody apron. When he entered he closed the door softly. The large man immediately went to his knees in front of her and kissed William while he suckled. Mary stared at the man and as usual her emotions were mixed. He could never live in normal society and she didn't know if she could live like this forever. Maybe, they could find their own home, one where none of the family knew where they were.

Thomas stroked Williams cheek with his large finger. Mary took in a breath and let it out slowly. "I'm.." she began but stopped. Thomas looked up at her. He didn't have to look up much. Even on his knees he was tall. "I'm...pregnant..again." she didn't like the idea of being pregnant so quickly after her last but there was no way of stopping it. The family wanted more members and they'd want her to have children until she wasn't able to. She felt like some prized bitch they bred each season.

His eyes lit up and he hugged her with William between them. "We need to leave...before the baby comes. Luda Mae isn't going to make Hoyt stay away forever and he'll try to hurt me." Thomas growled a bit at Hoyt's name. Mary took in a breath and let it out slowly "I don't want to raise William here any longer and I don't want this one born here." there was an urgency in her voice. Thomas looked confused for a moment and then shook his head "Stay with family." he rarely spoke more than two or three words at a time. Mary shook her head "We can't..they won't change..but I know you can. We can have our own home and family. You don't have to hurt anyone anymore." she tried to convince him. She asked herself is she would really stay with him or run the first chance she got.

There was a long silence between them while he seemed to be thinking about what she had said. "Family." he said as he put a hand on William and one on her waist using his thumb to rub her stomach. Mary nodded "Yes.." she whispered but she wanted him to understand "We can be...just not with Luda Mae or Hoyt or any of them. They are cruel and evil but you're not Thomas I know you're not. They tricked you but you can be good...I've seen it. We can leave...be together and forget all about them.

It was asking a lot. Thomas was fiercely loyal to his family that had raised him. As corrupt as they had been about it, it was all he knew. Mary stared at him waiting for an answer. His eyes locked with her's "Love...me ?" he asked and Mary's mouth gaped open without an answer.

Really appreciate the reviews. Thanks for letting me know about missing text. Didn't want to bombard with chapters but I just couldn't stop. They'll be more soon!


End file.
